1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to nondestructive testing during manufacturing and, more particularly, is concerned with apparatus and method for detecting acoustic emissions from metal matrix wire to test its transverse strength as it is being manufactured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal matrix wire such as a graphite-reinforced metal wire is manufactured by a conventional process involving liquid infiltration of fiber bundles. While this material has very good longitudinal properties, its transverse tensile strength may be poor due to a weak fiber-matrix interface. Therefore, it is common practice to test the transverse strength of this material.
However, heretofore, the only way to measure the transverse strength of the wire has been by destructively testing a plate made from the wires. This method has several disadvantages. It is time-consuming, does not provide a real-time measurement, and only tests samples of the wire.
Consequently, a need exists to devise a testing method less time-consuming than the present method and adapted to provide 100% testing of the wire in a real-time manner as the wire is being manufactured.